Enemy or True Love?
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: My name is Alice and...I'm a Vampire. We're supposed to be enemy's with the Lycans or Werewolves whatever you wish to call them. There's just one small problem...I've fallen in love with one of them.


Enemy...or True Love?

Summary: My name is Alice and...I'm a Vampire. We're supposed to be enemy's with the Lycans or Werewolves whatever you wish to call them. There's just one small problem...I've fallen in love with one of them.

**Hiya! Long time no see! So I've started to watch Underworld again and I forgot how awesome it is so I'm going to start another story with Alice and Rain and It's going to be a crossover with Underworld and Resident Evil. Personally, I think it would've been really sexy to see Alice as a Vampire and Rain as a Werewolf, and just like Underworld, who wouldn't want to see a Vampire and a Werewolf fall in love? I think its cute...just like hybrid babies. Maybe Alice and Rain will get a suprise...and biologically, it can't happen but I will find a way...I always find a way. So enough with the talking, let's get this show on the road.**

On a dark foggy night, Alice, daughter of Vampire lord William III, hung upside down in a deep slumber only to be woken up by a knock on her door. Her electric blue eyes snapped open and she slowly lowered herself back on the ground quickly answering the door with her speed. "Mother? Is everything alright?" "Yes everything's fine, I was just coming up here to check on you...did I wake you?" "No...I was already up" "Alice...something's bothering you, I know this because you have a certain look in your eyes" "I'm fine...nothing's bothering me" "Are you s-" "Your highness the time has come...lord William has awaken!" one of the servents said loudly. "We will be down in a minuet" "Yes your highness" The servent said crossing his arm over his chest and left the room. "Father..." Alice whispered to herself. "Is this what was bothering you?" her mother asked looking straight into Alice's eyes. Alice made eye contact with her mother for a split second and walked out of the room.

Once Alice was in the main hall of the kingdom, her father sat up from his throne and slowly walked over to her. "Alice...my have you grown, I remember you as a small child...so young, so innocent...but that was a hundred years ago, but look at you now, you're a splitting image of your mother...eyes and all" William finished with two fingers underneith Alice's chin. "So tell me...what happened around here while I was asleep?" William said turning his back to Alice. "Everything stood the same...nothing has changed" Alice replied crossing her arms and looked at the ground. "How strange...I would've expected the Lycans to keep giving us trouble" "The Lycans have made no attempt to harm us ever since the...incident" "Maybe they know now not to mess with Vampire's" "Father I'm very happy that you're finally awake, but I would rather be alone right now" Alice said looking her father in the eye. "I understand, a woman needs her space...you know, you were always so independant growing up, now I see what you meen by nothing's changed, but whenever you feel like talking, I'll be here" "Yes I know...I'll be in my room if you need me" Alice said walking away. Once Alice was out of sight, William called over his wife for a favor. "Claudia I have a favor to ask" "What is it?" "I need Alice to do a small task for me" "What kind of task?" "I need her to find out information about the Lycans, they're being awfully quiet" "William...what are you planning to do with our daughter?" "I want her to find a Lycan, get information from it, and after that, we attack them" "But William, they've done nothing to us for over a centry" "I could care less, the Lycans must be killed by our hands...now go" William said sending Claudia up to Alice's room.

Alice spent the rest of the night in her room trying to forget those awful memories of her father. The sickening sound of necks being snapped and heads being decapitated coming to mind...and screams of innocent children with their mothers..."what are you father..." Alice said out loud hearing her door open. "Alice can I have a word with you?" "Of course mother, what is it?" Alice said losing her train of thought. "Its about your father" "What about him?" Alice asked her voice drowned in hatred. "He wants you to do a task for him" "About what?" "He wants you to get information from a Lycan" Claudia finished seriously. "What? I'm not going to kill a Lycan for information and then what? Kill every other Lycan alive for no reason?! no I'm not going to do it" Alice argued. "Alice, I know you and your father havn't been on good terms with eachother, but I just don't want anything to happen to you" "What's he going to do kill me?" "I don't know what your father thinks anymore" Claudia replied. Alice looked to the side for a while to think this through before answering. "Alright...I'll do it...for you" "Thank you Alice" Claudia replied as she hugged her daughter and left the room. Alice staired out of her window for a long time finaly realizing what she had just done.

"Find out information about the Lycans...what are you planning to do father?" Alice said to herself before hanging upside down to sleep until the night returns again.

**Sorry it was a little short. I'm still going to continue Will we be okay, I just started this story so you guys don't die of bordom while you wait. The last chapter of Will we be okay is going to be longer than the others since its going to be the ending of the story, so hang in there! Anyways, let me know what you guys thought about this story, I'd love to hear what everyone thought about it :) See ya! :)**


End file.
